Heroes and Villains of Remnant
by UltimateWhiteRose
Summary: When Monsters like Grimm or Villains terrorize Remnant, Heroes and Heroines take them head on. Super Hero AU. Other characters will be revealed in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Reuploaded because the app uploaded half the chapter instead of the whole. Sorry.**

Dark clouds loomed over Vale. A snowflake fell from the clouds and slowly drifted down. Down past the endless dark clouds, past the high buildings, past the windows of storefronts and finally settling on the blanket of fallen snow. A boot fell on the snow below.

A girl with strange black hair with red tips ran towards the sound of fighting and gunfire. Puffs of mist escaped her mouth as she ran towards the gunshots.

The girl is wearing a red long sleeve shirt with a hood, black skirt, underneath are black stockings and black and red running shoes.

Her name is Ruby Rose and she is obsessed with superhumans.

"It's best to give up now while you can, clearly you can't beat me." A voice said on top of a building. A girl with white hair in an off-sided ponytail, wearing a white double-breasted jacket with black piping, cuffs, and buttons over a white, pleated full skirt with black laced trim along with white thigh high boot with black heels and trims. On her face is a white and black eye mask and on her back is a brown sack filled with loot she stole. She is also holding a silver rapier.

Her name is Myrtenaster and she is a villain.

Ruby ran towards a partially snow-covered car and hid behind the side. Her eyes widened as a wide smile formed on her face as she peeked over the car. She reached into her pocket and fumbled trying to pull out her phone.

Her favorite superhuman is here and fighting Ember Celica, one of the many heroes of Vale. There is no way she isn't going to miss an opportunity to take a video or photo

Ember Celica is a woman with bright gold hair, wearing her hero costume consisting of a cream deep collar vest with black three-quarter sleeves and raised collar. She is also wearing a black and gold belt, thigh high black stockings with black boots with purple ribbons on the back. On her face is a yellow and brown eye mask and one her wrists are yellow shotgun gauntlets.

"Hiyaa!" *Bang!* *Bang!" Ember Celica shouted after punching a white and blue humanoid wolf in the stomach then upper-cutting it, sending it flying in the air then falling on the ground.

"Woah." Ruby whispered with wide eyes as she looked at the blonde heroine, more specifically her weapon.

"I guess you're all bark and no bite." Ember said smirking as she cocked her arms back, reloading her weapon while looking at the fallen wolf as it fades into mist.

"I'll show you bite." Myrtenaster said then a glyph appeared on the ground in front of the building she was standing on.

Yang knowing what will happen shot a blast towards the villainess. Her shot was a second too late as four more humanoid wolves emerged from the glyph but her shot still made contact with small wall the villainess was standing on and knocking her back.

Ruby is watching everything with stars in her eyes until a thought returned in her mind and remember she wasn't recording anything.

After seeing their master being knocked back caused the wolves to roar in anger and charged towards the blonde heroine.

One lunged forward, fangs showing and claws out. Ember countered by ducking under the wolf then using both weapons, shot the wolf from below sending it flying.

A second snarled and tried shoulder charging her but she turned and raised her right leg and axed kicked it on the head, sending it face first into the snow-covered concrete.

She didn't notice the third one sneaking up on her and swiped her legs causing her to fall on her back. The wolf then got on her and started slashing but she managed to block them using her gauntlets.

Ember managed to put her foot on the wolves chest, creating distance but the wolf was hell-bent on tearing her to shreds. With a shout, she pushed the wolf away from her but managed to get a hit on her.

The wolf tumbled as the blonde heroine got up and cocked her arms back. Her eyes widened and turned red as her hair glowed as if it was on fire. In between one of the wolf's claws is a strand of her hair. Her hair.

A pillar of fire erupted around her as she gave a shout of rage and rushed the wolf that got up after the tumble it had. Ember quickly threw punch after punch at the wolf who had nothing to do but accept the hits.

Hit after hit, the heroines punches got faster and harder. With a mighty roar, she cocked her arm back and delivered a powerful punch towards the wolf's chest, sending to towards a building wall.

The blonde left out a long breath as her hair slowly dimmed. The fourth wolf lunged from behind but its arm was caught then snapped and stabbed towards its head effectively turning it into mist.

Behind the car, Ruby eyes widened even further after watching the battle. Ember Celica just delivered forty-seven consecutive punches in twelve seconds! Ruby leaned on the side of the car using her back but kept her phone above the car, hoping to not miss anything.

Back on top of the rooftop, Myrtenaster shook her head as she slowly got up. Looking down she watched as the final wolf was defeated. Her left eye twitched in annoyance. This was supposed to be a simple dust robbery. Everything was planned to perfection but this. This isn't it.

Looking behind her, she saw the brown sack spilling its contents. Her eyes caught the color blue and light blue and a smile formed on her face. Quickly grabbing them, she inserted it in her weapon's chamber and focused.

However, a flash caught her attention and looked towards a car. A hand holding a phone was pointed towards her. She channeled a small glyph the size of her palm and pointed it toward the phone.

"Apologies but no paparazzi." she said then fired a shard of ice, impaling the phone and causing it to fall on the ground as a shout followed.

A smirk formed on her face and continued concentrating. A giant glyph formed on the sky and it started glowing brightly.

Ember looked up then towards the villainess. She cocked her arm back, attempting to shoot a blast again but her a click. Looking down and saw all the red shotgun shells on her gauntlets where empty.

"Oh come on!" She complained then started running towards the building however she didn't even take five steps before everything turned white and cold.

The whole street was covered in ten feet of snow. "Fwahh." Ember said as she emerged from the snow. Looking at the building, she no longer saw Myrtenaster and the dark clouds started to turn into white clouds and the sun warming the place.

The sound of sirens started coming closer. She dusted away snow sticking on her costume and made her way towards the first police car to arrive. Ember started reporting and didn't notice a black and red haired girl leave the area carrying a broken phone.

**The next day**

Weiss Schnee sat at a table waiting for her friend to arrive for lunch. She is wearing a light blue and white striped shirt and a blue jacket over it. She is also wearing dark blue skinny jeans and white flats.

Looking at her watch on her right wrist she noted that her friend is ten minutes late. She went into her bag and pulled out a history book and started reading.

Not two minutes later something banged on the table causing her to look up and saw her friend, Ruby Rose.

She watched her sit down then let her head fall on the table.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. Ruby is a girl she met on the first day of college. She literally bumped into her causing them to fall on top of each other. After repeatedly apologizing they got up and stared into each other's eyes. Something warm filler Weiss' chest but it quickly went away when Ruby looked away.

At first, Weiss ignored and stayed away from her because she was afraid of the warmth but quickly grew to love it after figuring out something. She was in love with Ruby. After that, she started hanging out with Ruby until they became best friends. It wasn't something she was aiming for but it was the first step at least.

Ruby groaned, still face on the table.

"Okay, what's up?" Weiss asked, closing and putting away her book.

She watched Ruby groan again and reach into her bag, still face on the table. She managed to find something somehow and pull it out.

She slid something towards Weiss, who stopped it using her finger.

Weiss' eyes widened as she saw the hole in the phone, Ruby's phone, Crescent Rose. Her most prized possession, not because it was given to her but because she worked extremely hard to save up and buy. The same phone she impaled yesterday.

'Fuck!' She shouted in the head. 'Ruby was there?! Oh my oum, did she see me get knocked back!? That was embarrassing!'

It was no secret that Ruby was a big fan of Myrtenaster, Myrtenaster being Weiss' secret villain identity she uses to steal from her father's business causing him problems after problems.

And now she was looking at her friend who was groaning like a zombie.

'Gods, I hope she doesn't hate me.' As she was thinking about that, the news channel playing on the canteen's TV was reporting on her latest robbery. Weiss extremely enjoyed the praises and gushing she received from Ruby when the news reports her crimes. Myrtenaster's crimes

"Myrtenaster strikes again as she robbed a dust store for the sixth time in this month-" Ruby raised her head and turned towards the TV showing a picture of Myrtenaster.

"Fucking bitch..." Ruby muttered causing glass to shatter around Weiss causing the girl to become even paler and her soul exiting through her mouth.

'Aaaaaah! SHE HATES ME!' Weiss screamed internally then let her head fall on the table with a loud bang.

"Uhh Weiss you ok?" Ruby asked concerned at friends actions, not realizing she did the same thing a while ago.

"Mhm…I'm fine." Weiss answered miserably.

**AN**

**Do you prefer seeing numbers (1234) or words of numbers (one, two, three, four)?**

**Ok, so some rules in this story:**

**1\. As long as you have a mask on people don't know who you are regardless of the same hairstyle you wear, etc.**

**2\. Characters have semblances but no auras.**

**More rules maybe be added but that's the first two.**

**This story has been sitting on the back shelf for a long time along with others that may or may not be posted but decided I should release this one. Many more characters will be revealed but I wanted to introduce them in arcs.**

**Leave a review or constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

A blonde walked down the hall with a spring her step and a huge grin on her face. She is wearing a yellow three-fourths shirt with black shoulders and sleeves that held her breast, brown skinny jeans, and white rubber shoes.

She dodged and weaved through the flood of students, giving some of them finger guns, high fives or fist bumps as she passed them. It was the beginning of lunch breach and everyone was rushing out of classes, ignoring the teacher's final remarks.

Her lilac eyes went towards a dark green locker then to the girl with long black hair and cat ears standing in front of an open locker next to hers. The girl is wearing a black and white striped long sleeve shirt with black leggings fading to white on the bottom and a pair of purple sneakers. The blonde fixed her bag strap on her shoulder then quietly moved to her locker.

She raised her knuckles and knocked on the locker door three times in quick succession causing a loud noise. She got her reaction ass the black haired girl jumped then slowly closed the locker door.

The black haired girl looked at the huge grin on the blonde's face, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Hello, Yang." She greeted blankly.

"Hellooooo Blakey~." The now named blonde said her eyes narrowing but her grin still remained.

Eyebrow still raised. "What's gotten you in such a good mood?" Blake asked.

Her grin grew wider and Blake started to get worried her friends face is about to explode.

"I'm glad you asked. Well, it started when I got back home last night."

**Last night**

Yang opened the front door of the Xiao Long household and entered. She put her hand on the wall and started removing her shoes then placing them on a rack.

"I'm home!" She said causing a noise of scampering feet to grow louder as they approached.

BARK! BARK!

Yang looked down towards the grey corgi, bending down and giving him a pat on the head. "Sup Zwei." she said then the dog barked in response.

Taking a few steps forward, She looked around and saw the living room was empty. Looking to her right, the dining room and kitchen were also empty.

'Guess no one's home' Yang shrugged her shoulder and fixed her gym bag strap then started going up the stairs.

She was exhausted and frustrated. Exhausted because of the fight with Myrtenaster and frustrated because she got away and got buried in the cold snow. After the fight she had to give a situation report to the police then went to Huntsman and Huntress, a glorious building in between a huge park and a football stadium, to give another report.

And now she wanted to take a warm bath and sleep. possible slip some food in between of those two. As she climbed up the stairs, she started hearing sounds coming from her sister's room. She quietly crept closer and saw the door was slightly opened.

Peeking inside, her eyes widened at the scene. Her sister, Ruby was tearing up her collection of Myrtenaster's pictures that are hung on the wall near her bed using yarn.

"Fucking Ice Bitch!" She heard her sister say in a raised voice. "I hate you!"

Yang quietly gasped then a smile slowly formed on her face. She then watched as her sister stood on her bed and in front of a large drawing of Myrtenaster that her sister drew. It was a drawing of the villainess pointing her sword towards the viewer with an angry look on her face.

"Ugh, why did I ever like you in the first place?!" Yang had both of hands on her cheeks as her mouth was in an 'o' shape. Ruby slowly raised her hand towards the middle of the painting.

Yang now had her hands balled into a fist as she whispered "Come on." repeatedly as if she was daring her sister to rip the drawing already.

**RRRRIIIIPPPP!**

Yang fell on her back then let out a silent victory scream with fist and legs punching and kicking the air. It was the most satisfying thing she has ever heard. The blonde knew her little sister was a huge fan of Myrtenaster and at one point she asked who's cooler her, Ember Celica, or Myrtenaster and her sister chose the later. Her sister chose a villain. She has been trying to get her sister to change her mind for years.

The sound of footsteps alerted her and she quickly got up and pretended to climb the stairs. Ruby's door opened and carrying a bag with bits and pieces of paper sticking out the top.

"Oh! Yang, you're back." Ruby greeted with fake cheerfulness that Yang picked up but didn't say anything.

"Hiya Rubes." Yang greeted back then her eyes went to the bag. "Whatcha got there?" She asked pointing to the bag.

Ruby quickly hid it behind her back. "O-oh it's nothinggg." She said as she squeezed past Yang. "It's nothing. It's nothing." then went to the kitchen the out the back door.

Yang stood on top of the stairs then fist pumped.

**Present**

"And that's why I'm in a good mood." She finished retelling her stories except for the part of her being a superhero of course.

Blake hummed in response then waited for Yang so they can go out the campus for lunch.

"Well, I'm glad your sister got over her obsession."

"I know! Thank you!" Yang replied.

**Later that night**

A black figure jumped on top of a building and landed on a crouched position with her left hand touching the ground, her left leg bent and her right straight on the side. The clouds covering the moon moved away and revealed a figure in a black leather bodysuit with black ribbons wrapped on her arms, legs, and torso with some ends loosely hanging. The woman has a black panther mask with glass eye shields that has numerous features and her long hair is tied in the middle using a purple ribbon.

Standing up, she raised her hand and looked at a fist full of gems and Dust. A smirk formed on her mask covered face and put her loot in the small pouch on her back. With that all done, she swung her left arm outwards and a ribbon extended and wrapped around a pole on the building. She jumped and like a pendulum, swung until her ribbon let go and landed on another building thanks to her momentum.

"If you came here to mope and feel like utter garbage, use another building." A voice said in a monotone voice causing the woman to jump and turn towards the voice with her katana drawn.

The voice came from a villainess she knew very well, Myrtenaster. The said villainess was lying on the ground staring at the night sky with her arms and legs apart.

"Umm...what?" The woman asked causing the white-haired villainess to raise her head and look at the woman.

"Oh Gambol Shroud, good evening." Myrtenaster said in a monotone voice again then laid her head back down again.

Myrtenaster and her have known each other for a long time since both of them just steal instead of causing pure chaos or world domination like the other villains. They met when they targeted the same store without knowing and bumped into each other. It turned into a small shuffle until they decided to just split the stuff they are going to steal and go on their merry way, not before shaking each other's hand. After that, they started meeting once in a while and exchanging information about new and old stores.

"What are you doing?" Gambol asked with a raised brow hidden behind her mask. She knows Myrtenaster hates being on the ground, especially lying on the filthy ground.

"Hmm? I was hoping to get hit by lightning and end my unbearable pain." Myrtenaster answered, still looking at the sky.

After a while of complete silence, Gambol decided to leave. "Oookay, good luck with that." She said then turned around.

"Wait! you're not going to ask why I'm like this?" the white-haired villainess asked causing the black haired faunus to sigh then turn around then sat down.

"Alright, why are you like this." she said while sighing.

Myretnaster put her arm on her stomach and closed her legs. "It started when I robbed a Dust store that sells Schnee Dust..."

**One explanation later.**

"So let me get this straight." Gambol said causing Myrtenaster to nod.

"You robbed a dust store then fought Ember Celica. During that fight, you saw SOMEONE with their phone out and SHOT an ice shard at the phone." The faunus said getting a nod.

"And at lunch, you're friend, who is your HUGE FAN showed her phone that had a HOLE on it, which you SHOT at. And when the news was reporting your robbery, she called you a "Fucking Bitch" and now hates you." Another nod.

"And here you are, hoping to get struck by lightning?" She asked getting a nod again.

Myrtenaster told her what happened and of course left out her true identity and her friend's identity. After a while of processing her story, Gambol came up with a solution.

"I got it." She said lightly hitting her open palm using her other hand.

"Got what?" Myrtenaster asked still looking at the sky.

"The answer to your problem." She said causing the other villainess to turn her head towards her, waiting to the answer.

"Get her like you." Gambol answered like it was the easy thing to do. This caused a scowl to form on Myrtenaster's face.

"In case you have forgotten, She HATES me." She said sitting up. "She despises her, detests me, loathes me-"

"Okay, okay I get it, she hates you." Gambol interrupted. "And that's not what I mean."

Myrtenaster raised an eyebrow at Gambol. "And what did you meant?"

"I mean, Get her to like you, the real you, the one-behind-the-mask." She explained then watched a blush form on the villainess' face.

"Wha- the real me- No- Mask-" Gambol had a surprised looked on her face seeing Myrtenaster, the cool one, being flustered and rambling.

The white-haired villainess' sighed and shoulder sagged. "There is no way that plan is going to work..."

"Why not? She hate's you-" Gambol raised her left index finger. "But she doesn't hate the real you." She finished raising her right index finger and moving them closer to Myrtenaster.

"It will not work because she sees me as her best friend and I am pretty sure my friend prefers the opposite gender." Myrtenaster stated dejectedly.

Both villainesses stayed silent for a while until some buzzing was heard. Gambol reached into her pouch then pulled out a buzzing phone. She stood up and looked at the white-haired villainess.

"I gotta take this and Myr, you won't know unless you tried." She said then turned around and waved goodbye.

"Hey Yang, what's up?" Myrtenaster faintly heard before Gambol swung her arm and swung away.

Myrtenaster sat alone, thinking about what Gambol said. "You won't know unless you try." She says to herself.

After five minutes, she got up and left the building while thinking about her fellow villain's idea.

**AN**

**Rule 3: If a person is smart or perceptive enough, they can know other people's identities.**

**Also, would like to see Character origins as filler chapters?**

Ruby Rose Arc: Oh...It's alright. Sorry about that, for some reason, FF uploaded half of the chapter instead of the whole chapter.

Washoii: Thank you and Me and Etin were busy with IRL stuff and school and couldn't make new chapters despite having stories and arcs planned out. I decided to upload this because I thought it wasn't going to get popular/liked by others.

Guest: *reads review* Nah, I don't really care if it's unlikely and cheesy.

jphw: Yeah, I'm no DC comic expert but how come people haven't realized who Superman is and don't get me started on Wonder Woman. Either way, as long as they have a mask, no one will know who's who in this story.

**Leave a review or constructive criticism. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AU Rules:**

1\. As long as you have a mask on people don't know who you are regardless of the same hairstyle you wear, etc.

2\. Characters have semblances but no auras.

3\. If a person is smart or perceptive enough, they can know other people's identities.

Weiss is currently waiting inside of a cafe, sitting on a single sofa chair while her coffee is on top of a table in front of her. She fished her phone from her blue sweater pocket and turned the screen on.

'No new messages'

She clicked her tongue as she put away her phone then reached for her coffee. Taking a sip, she looked outside of the giant window on her left and recited her plan in her head.

'Disguise hangouts as dates, easy enough. Talk about her interests, she has plenty of those. Compliment her...where to start?' The last part stopped Weiss' thoughts. How could she compliment her best friend without sounding like she likes her?

The small bell above the door rang as the door opened and in came a heaving Ruby. She looked around and saw the white hair of hair friend. Taking a couple of breaths, the wiped her sweat and made her way to her friend.

"Sorry I'm late, Weiss." She apologized as she put her bag on the side of the sofa chair, missing seeing her friend jump in her seat.

"Huh? oh, it's fine, Ruby." Weiss said waving her hand after composing herself. "You're probably thirsty, Order something at the counter and tell them to put it on my tab." She said pointing towards the counter but her friend's eyes where looking somewhere else.

She was looking at the display showing baked goods. Ruby's eyes widened when a baker put a tray of freshly baked cookies in the display. In a blink of an eye, she was gone and now has her face pressed against the glass. When the baker turned around, he jumped when he saw a face was pressed against the glass.

He heard mumbling and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" He asked and a head popped up from the other side of the display. "Cookies!"

The baker took a step back. "How many would you like, miss?" He asked.

"All of them." Ruby answered with a grin on her face. And so, Ruby walked back with a tray full of cookies and a cup of hot chocolate.

"Uhhh..." Weiss drawled out seeing the amount of sugar her friend is going to eat. She shook her head and put on a smile. "So, how are you doing, Ruby?" She asked.

Ruby was about to eat her eight cookie when the question was asked. She gulped then took a sip. "I'm fine apart from using Yang's old flip phone while I try and find a part time job to get a new phone." She answered taking out the said phone and showed Weiss. It had a diagonal crack on the screen and some of the buttons had their prints rubbed off. "Sorry about the cursing, I don't...normally do...that." She said with a blush on her face.

An idea popped in her head. 'I can buy her a new phone!'. Her smile widened as she continued listening to Ruby talk about random topics. Outside, A black SUV past the cafe.

The black SUV drove down the road passing buildings and apartments. After a few turns, it stopped on the opposite side of the road. Seven men exited the vehicle wearing black tuxedos, ski masks, and gloves. One carried a brief case while the others carried SMGs. They walked across the road, towards a museum but a police office stopped them.

Unfortunately, one of the masked men gunned him down, causing the surrounding people to panic and leave the area for safety, then all of the masked men rush in the museum and locked and barricaded the door. Up above a building, a woman with red hair in a ponytail watch the whole scene.

"Barricade every door! Move the hostages to the 2nd floor room!" The man with the brief case said as four men did the first task while the other two moved the hostages. The hostages are students and teachers taking a field trip to the museum.

"When you're done barricading the doors, guard the stair case and the hall of the 2nd floor." The leader said as he entered the room with the other two men and hostages.

Inside the room where a bunch of vases and head sculpture on waist high stone slabs. The leader knocked a sculpture of the slab and placed the brief case he was holding. Popping both latches, he opened it to reveal a bomb. Some students saw this and began panicking.

"No walls can stop us, No weapons can rid of us. We are-" The panic and noise grew louder. the more he said

."Enough!" He shouted at the hostages, fed up by the noises. He fixed his tie and turned back to the bomb but one of window shattered and a bronze shield came in flying and hit him on the side of his head. A figure jumped through another window that an armed man was standing by and received a kick to the head.

The hostages gasped. "Akouo Milo!" They cheered at their savior, who gave them a smile.

The last armed man pointed his gun at the heroine and pulled the trigger. Bullets sprayed from the gun but a bronze shield with a grey glow blocked them. Green eyes narrowed behind red tinted goggles then Akouo rushed to wards the armed man as he tried reloading his gun but ended up disarmed with a kick then knock out with an elbow to the jaw.

The heroine heard footsteps behind her and she ducked, avoiding a right hook from the man she kicked earlier. She crouched down and swiped her legs causing them man to fall on his ass. The heroine sent a punch but the man rolled out of the way and tackled her.

Now straddling the heroine, the man threw punch after punch some missing because Akouo redirected them, some where blocked and a few hit. Akouo waited then caught the man's wrist then threw a punch knocking the man back.

A hand landed on top the the slab with the bomb on it and the leader rose, shaking his head. He pressed the spot when the shield hit and hissed feeling the pain. He turned around in time to watch one of his goons slam against a wall.

The heroine turned around to face the leader and saw him pull out a hidden handgun. The leader aimed the the heroine and pulled the trigger multiple times. His eyes widened as he watched each bullet slow down to stop as a grey glow surrounded them. The hostages cheered as the bullets fell to the ground and a tired breath leave Akouo. She turned to the hostages but it was a mistake because the empty handgun that the leader used came flying at her and hit her on the head.

The leader pressed a button and the bomb was armed with 1 minute appearing on the timer. He looked around and saw an SMG on the ground. He dived towards it while Akouo shakes the dizziness away and saw what the leader is holding. She stretches her arm out and opens her hand. A grey glow surrounded her shield.

The leader pointed the gun towards the hostages, who gasped and started panicking and cowering in fear, and pulled the trigger. At the same time, Akouo threw her shield in between the armed leader and the hostages. Bullets sprayed from the gun but the shield blocked every bullet, one bullet was reflected back toward the gun causing it to fly off the leader's hand. The leader grabbed his hand in pain and was tackled and knocked out by a hard right hook.

Akouo stood up. "The bomb!" One of the hostages said pointing at the said object. the heroine turned toward the bomb and saw it had 6 seconds left before it explodes. Her eyes widened and rushed towards the bomb, she quickly looked around and saw the room had a glass ceiling.

The bomb started beeping and Akouo threw it through the glass and high up in the air where the timer went from 1 to 0 then exploded. The explosion was so strong it made a shock wave that broke any nearby windows.

Akouo stared up at the sky while breathing heavily. The crowd cheered, some chanting her name while others where clapping, in celebration. The crowd stopped when the double doors of the room swung wide open and two men landed on their back.

"Where are th- Oh there they are." Ember said as the hostages and Akouo looked at her. She stepped over the two unconscious men and cocked one of her gauntlets as she made her way towards Akouo. "Sup." She said while doing finger guns at the crowd. She peered over the fellow hero's shoulder and saw her unmask the man.

She jumped back after seeing pale white skin and visible black veins on the man's neck and face. "Woah..." She said in shock and noticed Akouo unmasking the other men and seeing the same thing. "This is super freaky."

"Ember, put them in a corner and make sure they have no hidden weapons." The redhead heroine said while staring at the unmasked men. Ember did as she was told and 2 minutes later, cops came in an took away the men and lead the civilians towards the paramedics. Both heroines gave a report then left the scene.

**AN**

**Writing a fight scene is so hard! ****I didn't include Pyrrha's sword/spear for now. I am so going to make their Semblances so OP in this Fanfic.**

**No new rules for now.**

**Yang is wearing her Hunter outfit as her hero costume while Weiss is wearing her Snowpea outfit. For Blake, I went with Black Panther's Costume because of the costume and it looks cool. Pyrrha is wearing her season 1-3 outfit. I already thought of Nora's and I freaking love it.**

**Leave a review or criticism. Thank you!**


End file.
